


Beauty and the Beast (and Jared)

by TammyRenH



Series: Masquerade fills [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, fairy tales run amok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for the following masquerade prompt:  All the youth of the village are warned never to go near the castle in the woods, the beast that lives there will ravish them. However, young Jared might be interested in a little ravishing.In which Jensen is both the beauty and the beast.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Masquerade fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Beauty and the Beast (and Jared)

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd masquerade fill. Fun times with fairy tales!

The castle was on top of a hill, large and dark.  
  
All of his life Jared had heard whispers about the castle, about the beast that resided within. About the fate that befell the brave (or foolhardy) villagers that had dared knock on the castle door.  
  
It had been years since anyone had made the trek up the hill.  
  
Until tonight.  
  
It was nearing midnight when Jared slipped out of his parent’s home. The moon was full, the night was warm.  
  
It was whispered that the mysterious beast ravished those that came to him, ravished and ruined them.  
  
To Jared it seemed a better fate than living a life of soul stealing drudgery.  
  
For weeks now he had dreamt about the beast, and in his dreams the beast had impossibly green eyes, sharp teeth that left their mark on him, and rough hands that roamed his body. When Jared woke from those dreams, he was covered in sweat and come, and he knew he was bad-wrong. He would try to fall asleep thinking of sweet Amy, but every night he still dreamt of those taunting eyes and a beast’s heavy hand gripping his hair as he sank to his knees.  
  
The beast was calling out to him. And Jared had fought the urge to go to him for as long as he cared to, he was giving in.  
  
The walk wasn’t long or arduous, but there were dark shadows everywhere and twice Jared was startled into stillness by the sound of a wolf howling.  
  
Eventually, inevitably, he reached the top of the hill. The gate to the wall surrounding the castle was open, as if waiting for someone to arrive.  
  
This frightened Jared more than the dreams had.   
  
His heart was racing, but his feet kept moving forward. Up the rocky path, past stone statues of grotesque creatures, up the steps of the castle.  
  
He stood there for several long moments. He knew instinctively this was his last chance to change his mind. He took a deep steadying breath, raised a hand that only shook a little, and knocked.  
  
The door opened. A man, back bent with age, gestured to the stairs and disappeared into the darkness of the castle without ever saying a word.  
  
The staircase made a long lazy circle to the next floor and the floor after that and as Jared climbed, he was nervously aware of how the boards creaked and groaned with every step he made.  
  
There was eerie darkness waiting for him at the top and he hesitated, unsure where to go, what to do.  
  
He turned slowly around, at the end of a long hallway there was a hint of light beckoning him from underneath a door.  
  
The door opened before Jared reached it.  
  
The room was cast in shadows, the only light was from the moon shining in from the large window facing him.  
  
And facing the window was the back of a man.  
  
Jared shifted from one foot to the other, uneasy, unsure of what to do, what to say. How did one address a beast?  
  
“My name is Jensen I’ve been expecting you Jared.” The beast said, as he turned, and Jared felt almost paralyzed with shock as he finally laid eyes on the beast that had been haunting his dreams for so long.  
  
“Breathe.” Jensen ordered, and stepped closer to Jared. “I’m not going to catch you if you faint.”

Jared placed his hand over his heart, feeling the wild thump thump thump of it before blinking his eyes several times and looking again.  
  
He wasn’t a beast at all, in fact he was a man. The most ethereally beautiful man Jared had ever laid eyes on. Features as pretty as a young maiden’s, fine bone structure, short blond hair.   
  
And the same brilliant green eyes, the same lush lips that Jared had seen in his dreams.  
  
“I – I don’t understand.” Jared confessed, it was so disconcerting, expecting the beast and finding this beauty of a man instead.  
  
“I’m not going to be able to keep him at bay long, not when you are so near. I know he’s been calling for you. We’ve been so lonely. It’s been a long time since anyone has answered his call.” His hand reached for Jared’s.  
  
“That really didn’t help with my confusion.” Jared admitted as he let Jensen lead him to the large bed in the middle of the room.  
  
“I don’t imagine it did. My desire for you is great and our time is limited so I’m afraid most of your questions will go unanswered.” Jensen was pulling his shirt up and off, revealing pale skin, his nipples were enticing little pebbles.   
  
Jared’s mouth felt suddenly very dry. “Couldn’t you explain some of it? Like why I dreamt of a beast but found you? Have you lived in this castle all this time? I mean, it couldn’t have been you, you’d be old by now like the man who opened the door. What happened to the others that came here? Why did the beast choose me?”   
  
Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks. “I know you are scared, but I promise I will not harm you. I cannot make the same promise for my beast, though we are two sides of the same coin, he is stronger than I am. If you wish to leave before the beast awakens, I will understand, I have already resigned myself to a life alone. But if you would let me have this, now, I would be forever in your debt and your willingness would not go unrewarded.”  
  
“I – Sorry, still confused.” Jared admitted.  
  
Jensen gave a bark of a laugh and then pulled off his britches and suddenly it was as if all air had been driven from the room and Jared couldn’t draw breath. The pants pooled at Jensen’s feet and he stepped out of them.  
  
Jensen was standing before him naked, his manhood long and perfectly formed, and Jared no longer had any idea of what they had been talking about.  
  
“Is this the part where you ravish me?” Jared asked, scooting up the bed.  
  
“Well, the ravishing would be easier if you were naked.” Jensen’s voice was laced with amusement and he climbed on bed beside Jared.  
  
In the back of his mind, Jared knew he was being wanton, knew he would be forever ruined, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. As soon as Jensen got his shirt off of him, and his hands began exploring Jared’s shoulders, his chest, his nipples, Jared felt a yearning inside of him he had never experienced before, a desire to be touched all over. He gasped when Jensen’s fingers caressed his nipples, felt them harden and there was a heat growing inside of Jared, a need to give anything, everything to this beautiful man.  
  
Jensen leaned over and kissed him, a mere pressing of lips, soft and gentle and Jared’s head was swimming with even this briefest of contact, Jensen’s hand continued to roam, over his stomach, his abs and he left a trail of heat wherever he touched.   
  
Jensen pushed Jared gently down, and pulled down his pants, leaving Jared, finally, naked. “Such a beautiful boy, such a gift you have given me.” Jensen murmured, and then captured Jared’s lips once more in a kiss that promised much and their tongues were touching and Jared gasped at the sensation of it all.  
  
Jensen took a long moment, looked at Jared’s body, Jared could feel himself flushing, beginning to squirm. “I can sense how you yearn for me,” Jensen said to him. “I promise to take care of you.”

One hand caressed the tip of Jared’s cock and Jared’s eyes rolled back, no one but him had ever touched him there. Jensen’s fingers played with his slit, at the precome that was forming and they both watched as Jared’s cock swelled more, becoming long and hard. Jensen leaned down and kissed the tip of it before claiming Jared’s mouth again. Jensen reached over to the table by the bed and poured some oil into his hands and he nudged Jared until Jared had his knees bent and his legs spread wider.  
  
He had never been so deliciously exposed before, and everything was so new and he didn’t know what sensation to focus on and the heat inside was building as Jensen’s strong sure hand began stroking up and down his cock, the other reaching underneath him, a fingertip breaching his hole.  
  
Jared raised his lower body involuntarily at the strange new touch. It didn’t hurt or feel wrong really, it just felt different. A few seconds later, with Jensen’s hand gently stroking his cock, Jared found his body relaxing back down, and the finger broached him more fully.   
  
Jared was lost in a sea of sensation. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours as Jensen continued to stroke him, sometimes replacing his fingers with his lips and one finger became two, and then three and the pressure inside of Jared kept building and building.   
  
Jensen twisted his fingers, pressed against something deep inside of Jared that was so pleasurable that Jared cried out and then came, hard, all over Jensen’s hand, all over his own stomach and the orgasm seemed to go on forever, his body shaking apart, his cock twitching and pulsing.  
  
Jensen had removed his fingers before Jared came to his senses, was lying down beside him, watching him with a careful expression. “You didn’t come.” Jared said, looking down at Jensen’s cock, still hard. “Did I do something wrong? We can try again, and I’ll do better.”  
  
“You were perfect.” Jensen assured him. He seemed to hesitate a moment, fingers stroking through Jared’s hair, “If you are gone when I wake tomorrow, I can’t pretend I won’t feel sorrow, but I will understand. Sleep now sweet boy, he will be here soon.”  
  
Jared woke up a few hours later, and quickly realized he was all alone in the bed.  
  
There was movement at the window, but it wasn’t Jensen standing there this time. It was the beast, the one that Jared had dreamed of. The beast that had Jensen’s eyes, and Jensen’s mouth and Jared crawled out of bed and made his way to him.  
  
The beast turned, his features were stern, and his growl was deep and dark and sent a shiver through Jared’s body. The beast glanced to the door and to Jared. He didn’t appear to be capable of speech in this form, but his message was clear.  
  
Jared stood on tiptoe, for the beast was tall, took the beast’s head in his hands, and kissed him hard, teeth and tongues immediately clashing, fighting for dominance and after a brief breathless struggle, Jared relaxed his body and gave himself freely.  
  
The beast growled again, picked up Jared as if he was a mere child and carried him over to the bed. Jared started to scoot up the bed on his back, but the beast flipped him over, and pulled Jared up until Jared was on his knees.  
  
A finger pushed in and Jared shuddered with the sudden intrusion, but he was still wet and open from earlier with Jensen and the beast grunted as if pleased. He pushed Jared’s head down as he penetrated Jared with one long brutal thrust.   
  
Jared could already feel his knees and arms begin to shake as the beast began fucking him, the bed moving every time the beast pummeled into him, hitting the wall with loud thuds. The beast’s long fingernails were sharp on his back, marking him with deep scratches and Jared shuddered at the pain, felt himself harden. The beast’s hands went to his hips, no doubt leaving bruises as he held Jared still while he continued to thrust in.  
  
The beast howled as Jared fell down onto his elbows, Jared felt him lean over his body, felt the beast’s teeth on his neck. Jared came the first time when the beast bit down and one of the beast’s huge hands patted Jared’s head for a few seconds before retreating to grab hold of his hips.

The beast continued to thrust, hitting that spot inside of Jared every so often, and he bit into Jared’s tender skin on his neck and his shoulders and it wasn’t long before Jared was hard again. His body was sweating with the exertion of staying upright as the beast continued to pound into him, his stomach was itchy with dried come, his body felt overwhelmed with too hard and too much and Jared had never felt so alive in his life. The beast continued to leave marks all over Jared’s body with teeth and fingernails and then a hand reached underneath Jared, pulled at Jared’s cock with a tight merciless grip and Jared was coming a second time, the force of it so strong that Jared collapsed on the bed, his body shuddering through the aftershocks. The beast followed him down, his big body hard and unyielding on Jared’s back, howling once more as he finally came. Jared could feel the hot come claiming him, filling him up and he felt the beast pat his head once more before consciousness deserted him.  
  
Jared woke up with Jensen by his side, looking at him with eyes wide and soft. “You are still here.”   
  
“I am.” Jared replied. “And I wish to stay here with you, if you will have me.”  
  
Jensen drew him into a kiss, long and desperate, and they were both panting when they broke apart. “I can still feel him.” Jensen said, tone angry and confused. “The witch said when I found the one that accepted us both, I’d be whole. I’m sorry Jared, but I’m still cursed. I can’t ask you to stay while the beast still resides within me.”  
  
“You are not getting rid of me that easily. You aren’t getting rid of me at all.” Jared assured him. “You have given me something I never thought I’d have. You will have to accept your fate, both of you are stuck with me.”  
  
Jared eventually convinced Jensen to leave the castle, to explore the wonders of the world. Most of the time it was Jensen who was by his side, who shared his bed, who made love to him sweet and slow, but whenever Jared woke up to find the beast towering over him, he welcomed him with open arms and a willing body.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
